User talk:Raze1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Plazma Burst 2 Map Editor Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Access Im not sure how to use this wikia, but i will learn. First I need editing powers I think. Delta501st 03:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Delta501st Hey, I just made my first page on this wikia, its called Triggers. Do you think I should make more pages about tools from the level editor page? Redslasher 21:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC)Redslasher Wow! A Map Editor wiki....I am good at making maps....but I have a problem when I try to explain things but.. I will do my best (Also my English is not so good) AsdfgAsdfg67 16:03, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Not so Wow I found that I can't add (upload) any pictures and this is really depressing AsdfgAsdfg67 16:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I found that I can upload pictures when I click on that big Add Picture Button but when I tried to Upload then add a Photo on the walls page It said that this is Read Only ( What this means? ) ----